


forever i'm yours, forever i do

by boston_sized_city



Category: In Strange Woods (Podcast)
Genre: I don't know how weddings work and you can tell, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city
Summary: john francis is getting married, and it should be the happiest day of his life. should be.
Relationships: Eric Fordham/John Francis Van Calcar, John Francis Van Calcar & Lexy Dekoenig, John Francis Van Calcar & Peregrine Wells
Kudos: 5





	forever i'm yours, forever i do

**Author's Note:**

> title from i get to love you by ruelle

John Francis was having a hard time processing anything. He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves, and looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a while since he’d dressed this nice. Well, he’d _never_ dressed this nice.

He was wearing a suit jacket over a white dress that went to his ankles, the skirt going out a little with layers. The top of the dress was hidden by the buttoned jacket, but he could feel the lace against his chest, and might have taken the jacket off, if not for the fact that it was early spring. He smiled, feeling himself flush as he really took it in.

Lexy poked her head into the room, visible in the mirror. She grinned. “You look very handsome,” she said, and walked into the room fully, going over and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m getting married, not dying,” he laughed a little, but the words felt strange coming from him. It was a nice strange, though, and he settled back into a smile.

“I can’t believe you’re _leaving_ me,” Lexy persisted, squeezing her arms around him and digging her chin rather harshly into his shoulder. “How dare you.”

John Francis rested his head against hers. “I know,” he said softly, and saw Lexy genuinely smile at him in the mirror. He turned and kissed her head. “But, you know, you _do_ get cake. And hey, you’re my best man, so stop whining or I’ll tell Peregrine she can take over.”

“Oh, no, she is _not_ giving my toast.” Lexy grinned and stood up, finally releasing him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Really, though,” she said, her eyes warm and happy. “This is... I’m so proud of you. And I will miss being your favorite. But I _am_ happy for you, and Eric, I guess.” She made a show of rolling her eyes and pretending to gag.

He elbowed her. _“Hey._ That’s my fiance.”

This got Lexy beaming. She turned John Francis to face her fully, setting her hands on his shoulders. “I love you.” Her eyes got watery, and she sniffled a little. “You did it, babe. You’re getting married today. Don’t blow it, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” he promised, and was close to tears himself when she pulled him into a tight hug.

He knew she was crying into his shoulder, but let it be. At least the jacket was black.

When Lexy pulled away, her eyes were red and puffy. She dragged her wrist across them. “Peregrine is waiting for the okay to come in and see you,” she said. “She thought I should be the first one to talk to you, but she wants to get some words in before we lose you forever.”

“Lex, you _are_ friends with Eric,” John Francis said, and smiled. He wiped his own eyes with the back of his hand. “Nothing’s really going to change, you know that, right?”

She fixed the sleeves of her suit and looked back at him. “Everything’s going to change. And it’s okay.” She leaned up and kissed his forehead, the height of her heels giving her a nice advantage. “I’ll send in Peri. Don’t destroy her before the ceremony.”

He grinned a little. “I make no promises.” 

Lexy matched his smile before walking back out of the room, and it wasn’t long before Peregrine came in, but John Francis didn’t get too good of a look at her before he was enveloped in a hug, his cousin’s face pressed into his chest. “You owe me _so much_ for making me wear this,” she mumbled. “I hate purple.”

Her dress was short, down to the knees, and plain; a simple dark purple fabric with a low neckline and long sleeves. There had been two outfit options for the wedding party, a suit and a dress. Peregrine had chosen the dress option, without the knowledge that her own mother was the one choosing the dresses.

“What if I give you my slice of cake?” he offered, beaming at her when she pulled away to look at him. She tried to look unamused, but he saw a hint of a smile peek through. “Aaaand what if I remind you that you _love_ me, and it is _also_ my wedding day and under friendship laws, you cannot kill me until after I am married.” 

“We’re cousins. I’m exempt.” She patted his arm. “Watch your back.”

John Francis’s smile softened. “Peri,” he said, gently picking up her hand and holding it. “I want you to know that this changes nothing, and I _am_ still your partner in crime.”

“Well, obviously.” She was still trying not to smile, but her grip tightened a little on his hand. “Eric would never commit a crime, even for you.” Her voice had a light, teasing tone to it.

He seasawed his hand. “I think he could be persuaded, but still. You’re not gonna lose me, got it?”

“I think Lexy got to your head. I don’t care about you that much.” Now Peregrine grinned. Her expression was soft, though, and John Francis knew her well enough to know she did care, and this was very much just her way of telling him that. “Now get going or I’ll break your hand.”

He smiled, and rolled his eyes, letting go of his cousin’s hand and hesitating for just a short moment before walking past her out of the room. 

* * *

The conversations from the main hall carried as John Francis slipped out of the room he’d been using to get ready and started his way to the other. When he got to it, Woodsley-- Shane, but the nickname from when they were kids had stuck-- was sitting in front of the door. “Eric said you’re not allowed in here because if he sees you in your dress it’s bad luck.”

“That’s for brides, let me in.” He grinned as Woodsley got up.

“If he asks, I tried to stop you.” He hugged John Francis, quickly but tight, and then let him through, walking down the hall.

John Francis opened the door and slowly walked in, immediately trying to find Eric in the large room. As he walked in further, he found him, standing in front of the mirror and messing with his tux and he spoke quietly to himself, like he was rehearsing what he was going to say.

He met John Francis’s eyes in the mirror, and jumped, turning around. “You can’t be in here!”

“I couldn’t wait.” John Francis beamed, and then his eyes adjusted to the view.

Eric was dressed in a simple black tux, his curly blond hair pulled back into a loose bun. His freckled cheeks were lightly dusted pink, which oddly enough seemed to really bring out his shining blue eyes, which filled with tears suddenly. “Oh. Oh, no, I’m sorry, I can go, I didn’t--”

“You look perfect,” Eric said, interrupting him. He blinked as more tears fell. “You--” He swallowed. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

He went over, and John Francis caught him in a hug, holding him tight and dropping his head onto his shoulder. “Me neither. This is-- I never thought I would...” He went quiet, and hugged his fiance-- could he still say that, _this_ close?-- tighter.

Eric knew what he meant, of course he did. He never thought this would happen for him. He’d gone his whole life believing that this was just something unattainable. It just wasn’t ever going to be for _him_. And now it was. 

Eric pulled back, looking at him. His eyes were still wet, but he was smiling. “I still can’t believe you actually said yes.”

“I can’t believe _you_ asked.” John Francis cracked a grin. “Who knew you had it in you?”

The other man laughed, and wiped his eyes, settling his hands comfortably on John Francis’s waist. “I hate you so much,” he said softly, and tugged him closer, leaning up just a bit to kiss him.

John Francis smiled for a moment before he melted into it, shutting out the world for as long as he could as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was time almost entirely too quickly. John Francis stood in the hall, nervously fidgeting with his cuffs. He tried to focus on what was about to happen, tried to keep himself happy. But he couldn't help the way his mind wandered, the tug in his chest when he thought about walking down the aisle.

His dad hadn't come. He'd _known_ he wouldn't, but that didn't make it hurt less. Eric's dad hadn't come either, and now it was really hitting him how empty the room would be.

He looked up when he heard heels coming towards him, and relaxed when he saw his aunt, Kathy. "Oh, honey, don't tell me you're already crying."

He hadn't realized he was. He reached up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I just-- Did my dad say anything to you?" His voice cracked, which he hated.

Kathy bit her lip, shaking her head slightly. "No, he didn't," she said, and he knew she was lying, but he didn't press. "But it doesn't matter what your father thinks, John Francis, this is your day. He's missing out on so much not being here for you, but I don't want any more tears from you until you're up there getting married, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled a little, swallowing. Kathy hugged him, and he hugged back, tight, until she pulled back and patted his arm, then held her own out.

"Come on, they won't wait for us forever." She elbowed his arm, and he took hers, taking a deep breath as she opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at them when they walked in. John Francis was hit with a rush of nerves, but he swallowed them down. He saw Lexy beaming at him, and then his gaze moved and he met Eric's eyes.

Eric was smiling, looking completely dazed. He tried not to stare at him for too long, and kept walking. It seemed to take forever before he got up and was standing in front of Eric.

"You look really hot," he whispered, smiling wide. Eric grinned, and looked like he was about to say something before the minister cleared his throat.

When it was time for their vows, Eric went first. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, his hands shaking a little. He looked at the paper for a moment, and then up at John Francis. "There's nothing written on this paper," he said, cracking a smile. "I just didn't want to look like a dick who didn't prepare anything."

He laughed a little, and so did John Francis, and then he continued. "I can't believe we're here. Here, getting married. I've been in love with you since-- since high school. I never thought you'd talk to me, and then you said yes when I proposed. Which, wow. I can't believe you said yes to me. But you did. And you're… _Really_ hot. So lucky me." That got a few more laughs, and a pointed cough.

"So far it's been… Really good." Eric's voice got soft again, and he smiled. "I love you, and you're-- you're amazing. I've loved waking up next to you for the past two months, and I can't wait to do that for the rest of our lives."

There was a pause as everyone waited to see if he was done, but it quickly became apparent that he was.

John Francis took a minute to collect himself, swallowing the tears that had welled up already. He looked at Eric, and then out at everyone else. They all looked… Happy. _Proud._ His chest tightened. 

"I, um. I don't--" He looked at Eric, and saw his worried expression. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

He ran before anyone could stop him, his eyes stinging. He broke down into sobs the second he got outside, sitting on the top step of the building's stairs. His heart pounded in his ears, an ache growing in his chest. He cried into his arms and tried not to think about what would happen if he went back inside, or ever tried to face anyone again.

He barely registered the door opening behind him until there was suddenly someone sitting next to him. "What the hell?" Lexy said, but she sounded concerned.

"I couldn't do it, Lexy." He looked up at her, swallowing thickly. "I just… Everyone looked so proud and I… I wish my dad was here. I wish he could look at me and for _once_ be proud." He felt more tears start to fall. "I'm getting _married,_ and he's not here. He wasn't here to tell me he was proud, or that he was glad I found someone, or to give me away, and I look out at everyone and the room is so empty and he's _not there."_

"Okay, well, your dad made Eric cry, so fuck him, first of all." Lexy wrapped her arms around him. "You can't let your dad ruin this. Eric makes you happy, and you deserve that. Don't throw that out because your dad is a piece of shit who won't come to his own son's wedding."

John Francis looked down, closing his eyes for a moment. He looked back at Lexy. "How much do they all hate me?" he asked quietly.

"No one hates you, babe." She squeezed her arms around him. "Eric is worried out of his mind." She kissed his cheek and stood up, holding out her hand. "Let's go back in, okay?"

He wiped his eyes and nodded, taking her hand and standing up.

The two went inside, and John Francis tried not to look at anyone as they walked back into the main hall. He went back to stand up at the front, pulling himself together. Eric's expression was still concerned, but John Francis shook his head slightly. "This first," he said quietly.

They opted to skip his vows. The hall hadn't been rented for that long. But he was fine with it. He didn't need to say how much he loved Eric to everyone around them. They could see it.

The ceremony ended, eventually, with no further incident.

The kiss was brief. Eric had mentioned before how weird he felt about it, and so they didn't dwell on that part for long.

Everyone was filing out, to go back to their cars for the change in destination, since the reception was at a separate venue.

Eric caught John Francis's arm by the door. "Can we talk about what happened?" he asked. "I'm not trying to bring down the mood, I just… I'm worried."

"I'm sorry." He wasn't entirely sure what he was apologizing for. "It-- It wasn't you, or anything. I just looked at everyone, and I guess it just really hit me that my dad didn't come."

Eric softened, frowning. "I know it's-- Mine didn't, either. It sucks." He moved his hand down to hold John Francis's. "But all of our friends came. We _do_ have family here, just a better one than the ones we grew up with."

"When did you get sweet?" John Francis squeezed his hand.

Eric smiled softly and kissed his cheek, then held him close for a moment. "They're probably all waiting for us," he said quietly, gently rubbing the other's side.

John Francis rested his head on Eric's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "They can wait a little longer."

He buried his face in his new husband's neck, and held him close. They stayed there for as long as they could, content with just each other until they had to leave to join their friends.


End file.
